Power Rangers Ultraforce
Power Rangers Ultraforce is an American adaptation of the 37th Super Sentai Series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Plot 25 years after the original Power Rangers were chosen to combat the arrival of Rita Repulsa, 5 new teenagers with similiar personalities to the original rangers are chosen to prevent the destruction of the Morphing Grid. Using mysterious devices called "Dino - Batteries", they morph into the newest generation of Dino Rangers. Rangers Other Carachters Grid Protector -'' Archeopteryx'' - based wizard who is the current steward of the Morphing Grid. He selected the main 5 rangers to help protect it from the attack of his arch rival, the Grid Destroyer. Equipment / Zords Dinovolver Morpher - Blaster morpher for the main 5 rangers. In order to transform, The Rangers place a DinoBattery inside (Each ranger has one, as well as 2 extra for their own personal weapons and zords. There are 23 in total) Dino Saber - The main sidearm for each Ranger ; also activated by DinoBatteries and can combine with the Dinovolver Morpher to form the Dino Cannon. Individual Weapons Red - Tyranno Fang Black - Para Platoon Blue - Stego Shield Green - Raptor Claw Pink - Tricera Tracker All 5 can combine into the Dino Spiker Zords Red - TyrannoZord #1 Blue - StegoZord #3 Pink - TriceraZord #5 Red + Blue + Pink = Triassic Megazord Black - ParaZord #2 Green - RaptorZord #4 Red + Black + Green = Jurassic Megazord Cyan - AnkyloZord #7 'Grey '- PachyeoZord #8 Red + Cyan + Grey = Cretaceous Megazord Emoticon Empire Grid Destroyer - Leader of the Emoticons, he seeks to destroy the Morphing Grid. Four Generals Fury Weepy Joy Giggly Terror Toads - Emoticon Grunts Episode List 1) New Heroes, New Powers Part I - 5 are teenagers given DinoBatteries and new awesome Zords to deal with the "Emoticons". They are skeptical, but after their first battle they feel that have the skills they need to be the next generation of action - packed heroes 2) New Heroes, New Powers Part II - After realizing how much of a fight the Power Rangers put up, the Grid Destroyer sends his four generals to take their DinoBatteries. They manage to stop them, but they discover that 5 of them are missing 3) The Grass is Always Greener Somewhere Else - Tony gets selected to take part in a kendo contest at what is apparently Ernie's Youth Center. They travel to Angel Grove, only to discover it was a trap 4) At High Noon - Nightshroud, an elite Emoticon agent, challenges Zeek to a duel, forcing the other rangers to cover for him when they are caught off guard. 5) Sweet Disaster - Kelly takes a cooking class, where Sweet Tooth makes a cake that causes people to have painful cavities, and Zeek falls victim. And to make things worse, they find one of their missing DinoBatteries is now evil 6) Hammered Home - Kelly discovers the Ankylozord is being controlled by the Grid Hunter, a viroid Emoticon and the son of the Grid Destroyer. All the rangers have to defeat the Grid Hunter in order to regain control of the Ankylozord